You've Got Game?
by keikito
Summary: por fin! el sexto capitulo! disculpen la demora! quien es la nueva integrante! creo que eso ya es obvio..! R&R por favor!
1. La Llegada

Hola! Este es mi primer fic xD! Espero que les guste! Como ustedes ya saben, es un Ryoma x occ! No es que no me guste la pareja de Ryoma y Sakuno, lo que pasa es que ella no me cae bien xD! Decidí hacer un occ porque no tenía ganas de escribir un yaoi.. P

-………- hablando

'_mmmmmmmm' _pensamiento

notas d la autora..osea yo xD

( traducción)

Disfruten!

* * *

- Por fin!-

Una joven con cabellos largos de color negro azabache se encontraba parada en frente de lo que parecía un templo. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo para tocar las grandes puertas del tempo, cuando de repente, las puertas se abrieron sorpresivamente. Detrás de los portones, apareció un señor con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Tenía puesto un yukata oscuro, era moreno, y tenía un aspecto un poco descuidado. La chica se sorprendió al verlo tan repentinamente, pero al cabo de un rato, esa sorpresa cambió por una sonrisa.

- Te vas a quedar todo el día allí parada, o vas a venir aabrazarme! - La joven corrió rápidamente hacia el señor, mas conocido como Nanjiroh Echizen, y sonriendo, lo abrazó.

- Sensei… donde está Ryoma? – preguntó al no verlo por ningún lado.

- Está en la escuela… debe estar entrenando… - dijo mientras levantaba una de las pesadas maletas. – No ha cambiado casi nada desde que se separaron, pero veo que tú si..

Nanjiroh miró a la joven de pies a cabeza, sus largos cabellos llegaban hasta su cadera, sus preciosos ojos azules respaldecían alegremente, su pálida piel hacía un increíble contraste con sus cabellos, su delgada apariencia la hacía parecer excesibamentefrágil.Una encantadora sonrisa adornaba su delicado rostro.

La joven sonrió de nuevo y luego de dar un suspiro cansado, entró en el templo con sus maletas.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Nanjiroh le mostró su habitación. Quedaba justo al lado de la de Ryoma. Desempacó sus cosas. Cuando terminó, salió de su cuarto, para ir a bañanarse el baño no estaba en la habitación xD.

Luego de un laaaaaaargo y refrescante baño, decidió ir a inscribirse en el Seishun Gakuen. Se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans anchos y una camiseta negra que decía 'I'm not ignoring u, ur just not special' (no te estoy ignorando, simplemente no eres especial).

Salió de la casa con su skate y con todos los papeles que necesitaría para poder entrar en la escuela en una mochila negra junto con su preciado ipod y laptop xD que modershnaaaaa!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó relativamente rápido a la escuela. Al entrar, encontró a una secretaria con lentes de marco rojo y cabello castaño y le pregunto donde podía inscribirse. La joven de cabellos oscuros siguió sus instrucciones y llegó a una oficina donde se encontraba un señor pasado de los 40, robusto y casi completamente calvo.

- buenos días, deseo inscribirme en esta escuela.- dijo ella, mientras jugaba con sus manos por los nervios.

-su nombre por favor? – dijo él mientras sacaba unos papeles de su cajón.

- Kobayashi Keiko- dijo mientras sacaba los papeles de su mochila. – aquí tiene todo lo necesario para mi inscripción.

El señor cogió las hojas, y las comenzó a leer. Levantó la vista de su lectura y le dijo a Keiko:

-señorita, puede venir dentro de una hora para recoger sus papeles y su uniforme.

Keiko salió del establecimiento. Paseando por los pabellones, llegó hasta las canchas de tennis que se encontraban vacías. Se acercó a ellas con pasos cortos. Una vez allá, miró detenidamente cada detalle. Pasó toda una hora viéndolas por afuera de las rejas, hasta que decidió volver a la oficina para recoger sus papeles y su nuevo uniforme.

_'Que rara convinación de colores...'_ pensó mientras observaba detenidamente su nuevo uniforme.

Era ya hora de salida cuando termino su papeleo. Volvió a ir a las canchas de tennis, pero esta vez ya estaban ocupadas con varios muchachos de distintas estaturas. Su vista se fijó en un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad 13 con una gorra blanca. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, pero aún así lo reconoció.

Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre, cuando escuchó a u joven mayor, con lentes y de mirada fría decir a los demás unas indicaciones. Lo obedecieron sin chistar, y empezaron a correr alrededor de las canchas.

Keiko esperó pacientemente a que la práctica finalizara sentada en una banca que daba hacia las canchas. Cuando todos habían terminado su entrenamiento y ya se encontraban empacando sus cosas para ir a casa, entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se paró detrás del chico con gorra.

- tanto tiempo sin verte... me extrañaste?

* * *

Read & reviews por faaaaaaaaaaaaas! 


	2. Como Viejos Tiempos

Holas! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! De verdad se los agradezco mucho! D

-.JaniiThax.-: muchas gracias! De veras te agradezco por todo el apoyo! nn! espero que te guste este capitulo! Estoy taaaan emocionada! xD! Es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi corta vida! Y tu me subes la moral xD! Muchísimas gracias!

Dark Kakoru Shinigami: wow! Veo que tenemos algo en común! n.nU muchas gracias por tu review! Es bueno saber que alguien comparte mis mismos pensamientos! T-T gracias de nuevo!

Capitulo anterior…

_Keiko esperó pacientemente a que la práctica finalizara sentada en una banca que daba hacia las canchas. Cuando todos habían terminado su entrenamiento y ya se encontraban empacando sus cosas para ir a casa, entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se paró detrás del chico con gorra._

_- tanto tiempo sin verte... me extrañaste? _

**You've Got Game?**

**Segundo Capitulo: Como Viejos Tiempos**

* * *

El joven volteo rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar esa voz. Se le hacía tan conocida… Al girar, se encontró con una joven con cabellos largos. Se le quedó mirando un momento, al no reconocerla, le dijo:

- Disculpa…pero quien eres?

Keiko al oír estas palabras, sonrió para sí misma, pero fingió estar resentida.

- Que barbaridad Ryoma! Tienes peor memoria que yo! Ha pasado casi un año y ya te olvidaste de tu mejor amiga, la que entrenaba todas las mañanas contigo, la que pasó la mitad de su vida metida en tu casa, la que te enseño a montar skate…

- Keiko! – le dijo interrumpiendo sus memorias – de verdad eres tú!

-la misma de siempre! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

El resto del equipo solo observaba la escena desde lejos, algunos con cara de curiosidad, y otros solamente tenían ojos para la chica nueva. Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi y Takashi se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Ryoma.

- Ochibi! – exclamó Eiji mientras se acercaba a Ryoma. – Quién es esta linda chica!

Esto causó un ligero sonrojo por parte de Keiko.

- Hola! Soy Kobayashi Keiko! Mucho gusto!

- El gusto es todo nuestro Keiko! – le dijo Momoshiro mientras le daba la mano. – Mi nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi, pero puedes decirme Momo; el pelirrojo con un parche en la mejilla es Kikumaru Eiji; aquel sonriente que está en la banca es Fuji Syusuke; el de la bandana verde es Kaidoh Kaoru; el de lentes y cabellos parados es Inui Sadaharu…ten mucho cuidado con sus jugos… son espantosos…

- Mmm…- Keiko sonrió nerviosamente al oír sobre los jugos – gracias por la advertencia…U

- El de cabello oscuro con dos mechoncitos sobre la frente es Oishi Syuichiroh y el que está a su lado derecho es Kawamura Takashi.

- No entiendo como Ryoma puede tener amigas tan lindas! – exclamó Eiji, haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a Keiko.

Continuaron platicando por un rato, hasta que cada uno se despidió y se separaron.

Mientras tanto, Keiko y Ryoma caminaban juntos hacia su casa.

- Hey Ryoma! Por qué no me reconociste! Acaso tienes peor mala memoria que yo?

- No llegues a extremos, tu NO tienes memoria – dijo haciendo un énfasis en la palabra 'no' – además, has cambiado mucho desde la última ves que te vi.

La chica lo miró, y levantó una ceja.

- 'Cambiado'? en que manera? Sigo siendo la misma Keiko de siempre…!-

- tu cabello… - le respondió simplemente su acompañante

- que tiene mi cabello?

- ha crecido bastante. – le respondió secamente como siempre – y ya no te ves tan flacucha como antes.

- si es cierto… he dejado crecer mi cabello, y también me habré subido 2 kilitos durante… - hizo un paro repentino – QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTOY GORDA? – le dijo mirándolo con una mirada matadora.

- yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que ya no te ves tan delgada como antes…

Cuando Ryoma terminó de decir su frase, ya se encontraban frente al gran portón del templo.

- bueno… fue un gusto volver a verte – dijo mientras abría la puerta

Keiko se rió sonoramente

- Nanjiroh sensei no te comentó nada verdad?

- nada? De qué?

- Me voy a quedar a vivir contigo! Tonto!

Ryoma se quedó helado, no esperaba esa noticia. Le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se recompuso rápidamente, y abrió la puerta para que Keiko pueda pasar.

* * *

Bueno! Como les pareció! Porfis! Read & Review! Chaaaaaus! D 


	3. Vida Nueva, Escuela Nueva

Holaaaa! Bueno! Aca esta el capitulo tres! Por fin verdad! Perdon por la demora... esque mi computadora tenia un pequeño problema, pero esta solucionado, asi que ahora si podre actualizarlo seguido!

Bueno... ahora tengo que agrader a:

**Tomoyuki Sasaki**: aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te guste! D

**-.JaniiThax.-**: muchas gracias! No solo por tus reviwes, sino por recomendarme el fic! De veras que esta bueno! Gracias de nuevo!

**-ivekag-**: jeje, muchas gracias por tu review... pero por favor! Manten alejada a sakuno lejos de mi... o me matara! T-T!

**Capitulo 2:**

"_- Me voy a quedar a vivir contigo! Tonto!_

_Ryoma se quedó helado, no esperaba esa noticia. Le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se recompuso rápidamente, y abrió la puerta para que Keiko pueda pasar."_

**You've Got Game?**

**Capitulo 3: Vida nueva, escuela nueva.**

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa. Saludaron a los presentes en la casa y subieron. Cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Ryoma acababa de concluir sus tareas, cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo sin quitar su mirada de los libros que acomodaba

- Hooooola! Adivina que mi querido Ryomaaa! – Keiko entró saltando y se sentó en el borde de la cama del chico. No le dio tiempo a Ryoma para adivinar. – Mañana es mi primer día de colegio!

Ryoma se quedó pensativo por unos minutos. "_Que raro… es casi fin de año, y aun así la han aceptado en la escuela."_ pensó.

-Mmm… pasa algo Ryoma? –preguntó Keiko al ver a su amigo tan pensativo.

- Ah? Qué? - respondió - …no pasa nada, solo que se me hace raro que te hayan aceptado a estas alturas del año.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mas no era incómodo.

- Y bueno… -dijo Ryoma rompiendo el silencio- por que viajaste desde EE.UU. hasta aquí?

- Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a un amigo? – dijo levantando una ceja.

-Fueron tus padres verdad? – le contestó Ryoma

-No, - dijo Keiko, sonriendo. – fui yo la que decidió venir hasta acá! Para verte!

Ryoma no sabía como reaccionar. Ella había venido por su cuenta; había cruzado un océano, sola, para verlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Keiko lo cortó.

- además, ya me estaba aburriendo de la misma rutina de siempre, así que decidí cambiar un poco de aires. – se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la puerta – hey! Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir temprano! Mañana hay que ir a la escuela! Buenas noches!

-adiós – contestó simplemente Ryoma.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Un somnoliento Ryoma buscaba desesperadamente su reloj despertador. Cuando por fin lo encontró, lo primero que hizo fue tirarlo contra la pared, para luego volverse a dormir.

No habían pasado dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y una joven de cabellos largos entró corriendo.

- Despierta dormirlooon!- decía mientras saltaba en la cama- tenemos que ir a la escuela!

- Deja de saltar – Ryoma la cogió del tobillo haciéndola caer sobre él.

Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Los dos estaban completamente rojos, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Sus cuerpos estaban paralizados, hasta que Keiko se separó rápidamente de Ryoma, y salió por la puerta con la misma rapidez con la que entró.

Apenas Keiko cerró la puerta, Ryoma salió de su trance. Cambió su pijama por su uniforme, cogió sus cosas del colegio, y se dirigió a la cocina.

En el mismo instante que Ryoma entró en la cocina, Keiko desvió su mirada sonrojada. Él también hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos apartó su mirada de su plato hasta que terminaron de desayunar. Nanjiroh los miraba extrañado, para luego voltear hacia su esposa, preguntándole con la mirada lo que pasaba.

El camino hacia la escuela fue tranquilo y callado, pero al menos ahora sí tenían el valor para mirarse. Keiko se encontraba unos cuantos metros delante de Ryoma montada sobre su skate.

-ya llegamos- dijo Ryoma cortando el silencio- En que salón te tocó?

Keiko rebuscó en su mochila, y sacó un papel.

-Mm..., veamos, es el primero 'C' – miró a Ryoma y sonrió –. Me acompañas? Porfis! Dí que si!

Ryoma suspiró y cerro los ojos. – Esta bien... sólo porque ese también es mi salón.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, los chicos no hacían más que mirar incrédulos a la joven de cabellos negros, mientras que las chicas la miraban envidiosas por estar al lado de 'su querido Ryoma'.

'_estas chicas son un poco raras verdad?'_ se decía a sí misma Keiko, a la vez que aparecía una gran gota en su cabeza.

Keiko POV

-Ya llegamos, espero que te hayas aprendido el camino hasta aquí, porque no pienso se tu guía de por vida – dijo Ryoma mientras tocaba la puerta.

Un señor de no más de 40 años la abrió. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Dejó pasar a Ryoma, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

-Tú debes ser la nueva alumna verdad? – asentí con la cabeza. – Pasa! Presentante frente a tus compañeros. – Sonrió de nuevo y me dejó pasar.

Me paré en frente del salón. El profesor se presentó como Prof. Yamaguchi.

- Alumnos, ella es la nueva alumna que viene de Estados Unidos, por favor, trátenla bien y den una buena impresión. – le dijo a sus alumnos. – Preséntate, por favor.

Miré al frente, este salón me daba miedo: todos los chicos parecían demasiado atentos, y las chicas me daban miradas fulminantes.

- Mm... hola! Me llamo Kobayashi Keiko, vengo de Estados Unidos y..um.. qué mas debo decir? – pregunté mirando al profesor.

-nos podrías decir que cosas te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? – sonrió de nuevo. Tengo que admitirlo, sus sonrisas me están empezando a desesperar...

Me voltee de nuevo hacia los demás chicos. – a ver... en mi tiempo libre me gusta leer libros, hacer mi tarea y cocinar. – hice una pausa. –Mentira! – todos cayeron al piso, pero luego se volvieron a sentar en sus carpetas. – en verdad me gusta escuchar música, montar skate y jugar tenis.

Luego de unas preguntas más, el profesor Yamaguchi me mandó a sentar al lado de la ventana, al costado de Ryoma. El día comenzaba con Historia, el curso más aburrido de todos.

Definitivamente, este va a hacer un día muy largo.


	4. Problemas! Tan Pronto!

Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo el...CUARTO CAPITULO! Espero que les guste, me demoré un poco en terminarlo porque estuve un poquito enferma, pero eso me dio más tiempo para pensar en nuevas ideas para mi fic! nOn!

Muchas gracias (de veras!) por los reviews que me mandaron! Me hicieron muy feliz! T-T! Aquí van los agradecimientos!

**-ivekag-** : Gracias por amarrar a Sakuno! Ahora ya no tendré miendo de que 'alguien' entre a mi habitación para matarme! xD Arriba Perú!

**-.JaniiTha.- **: Bueno... Aquí está la continuación que estabas esperando. Gomen que me demoré un poco en subirla.

**tere-chan **: Que bueno que te gustó esa parte! Espero que este capi también te guste! n-n

**Tomoyuki Sasaki **: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! y también que te haya gustado! Gracias de nuevo!

* * *

**You've Got Game?**

Capítulo 4 : Problemas? Tan Pronto?

_Luego de unas preguntas más, el profesor Yamaguchi me mandó a sentar al lado de la ventana, al costado de Ryoma. El día comenzaba con Historia, el curso más aburrido de todos._

_Definitivamente, este iba a hacer un día muy largo._

* * *

POV Normal 

El recreo había llegado rápido (Keiko: gracias a Dios! ). Keiko estaba apoyada sobre su locker, esperando que Ryoma terminara de acomodar sus libros. Luego, se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, donde se encontraron con los demás chicos del club de tenis.

- Hoi hoi Keiko-chan, ochibi! – Eiji los saludó efusivamente

- Hoi hoi para ti también Eiji. – le respondió una media dormida Keiko.

Ryoma no dijo nada, y se sentó en la mesa a comer su panecillo. Comía tranquilamente mientras escuchaba a los demás charlar.

- Y Keiko, que tal está tu primer día?

-Hasta ahora va bien, pero no sé que tienen esas chicas, son raras, Oishi. -

-Déjame explicarte. – Keiko escuchaba atenta, como si fuera una clase (Keiko: Ja! Como si prestara atención a alguna! Yo: ya cállate! Interrumpes mi fic! ). – lo que pasa, es que Ryoma es realmente popular, hasta tiene su club de fans. Debe ser por eso que todas están celosa de tu cercanía con él.

Al terminar Oishi con su explicación, miró a Keiko, quien parpadeo un par de veces, y se echó a reír. Todos estaban callados con una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas. Momo la miraba con una mirada que decía 'y a esta que le pasa?'

- déjenla, esta loca. – con esto, Ryoma se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, la risa cesó.

- Por qué tanta risa? – pregunto Momo.

- Vamos! No me digan que no les parece gracioso que Ryoma tenga un club de fans! – dijo Keiko sorprendida, mirando a todos.

- No tiene nada de malo, nya! Además, estoy seguro que tú también quisieras pertenecer a su club!- Eiji la miró con una mirada picara.

- Ja! Por Favor! Como si él mereciera que YO estuviera en su club...

* * *

La joven de cabellos oscuros caminaba por los pasillos leyendo los letreros de las puertas. 

'Rayos! No me acuerdo del camino hacia mi clase! T-T. Qué voy a hacer! Si llego tarde me reprenderán! Y recién es mi primer día!'

En eso, sin darse cuenta chocó con un chico de cabellos claros y cortos.

- Perdón!

- Acepto tu disculpa solo porque eres linda, la próxima vez que arrugues mi uniforme no te lo perdonaré . – era un hecho, el joven rubio era un completo arrogante. – Ah! Pero si tú eres la nueva de mi clase! Reiko verdad?

- No, mi nombre es Kobayashi Keiko. – parecía un poco molesta por la actitud del chico – me puedes decir como llegar al salón?

-Claro preciosa, pero antes debe aprenderte mi nombre. – tomó la mano de Keiko y la besó, ella rápidamente la limpió. – Soy Tominaga Hideki.

- Muy bien, muy bien, - dijo no importándole mucho el nombre. – ahora si me puedes decir como llegar al aula!

- Claro que sí, sígueme. – le dijo Hideki tomándola de la mano.

- Hey hey! Solo te pedí que me dijeras donde estaba, no que me llevaras hasta allá! – se soltó de su agarre molesta. – Bueno, no importa, ya llegamos.

* * *

El resto de las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas. Keiko no hacía nada mas que dormir y jugar con su celular. Y así llegó el final del día. Al toque de la campana, los alumnos salieron dispararon por la puerta. Keiko salió del aula aun molesta por el chico de hace un rato. De nuevo, se dirigió a su locker. Un par de chicas se le acercaron, una con dos colas y cara molesta, y la otra con dos largas trenzas y sonrojada. 

- Tu eres la chica nueva de mi salón verdad! – dijo irritada la chica de coletas.

- Si, y tu eres...? – preguntó Keiko levantando una ceja.

- Yo soy Osakada Tomoka, presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma-sama! - dijo aun irritada. – Se puede saber quién te crees para hablarle a Ryoma-sama sinMI permiso!

- Um... tengo que pedir permiso para hablarle a alguien? – preguntó Keiko levantando una ceja.

-Claro! No puedes hablarle a menos que te unas a su club!

-okeeey... – dijo Keiko – y que pasa si no t hago caso, y le hablo sin pedirte permiso?

- Te las veras con todas las chicas del club. – la mirada de Tomoka era matadora, sin embargo, Keiko parecía no intimidarse.

-Mm... déjame adivinar cuantas son... a ver...son...tu...tu...tu..ah! claro, como me podía olvidar! TU! – el sarcasmo era evidente en las palabras de Keiko.-Oh no! creo que conté de más! son demasiadas para estar en un club tan estúpido!

Tomoka estaba rojísima de la ira, nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablarle de tal manera. Buscaba en su cabeza para responderle, pero la ira bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento. No quería hacer el ridículo frente a chica de cabellos oscuros, se dio la vuelta, y caminó por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

En eso, la joven acompañante de Tomoka se hizo notar.

- Em...Kobayashi-san... Discúlpala por favor, solo esta celosa por tu cercanía con Ryoma-kun, pero en verdad es una buena persona...- hizo una reverencia para disculparse.

-No te preocupes Ryuuzaki, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con personas como ella. – dijo Keiko sonriéndole. – eres una persona muy linda, no entiendo como puedes andar con alguien como ella. Pero bueh! No es mi problema.

Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa, e hizo otra reverencia

- Llámame Sakuno, por favor. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Un gusto hablar contigo. Puedo llamarte Keiko?

-Claro que por supuesto que desde luego que sí! Yo también me tengo que ir. Ja ne!

Cada una tomó direcciones diferentes. Keiko aun se encontraba un poco molesta por Hideki y Tomoka, pero estaba feliz de haberse hecho amiga de Sakuma. Se fue a las canchas de tennis, para esperar a Ryoma, e ir a casa.

_'Definitivamente, este fue un día muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo...'_

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Por fin! Lo terminé! Que tal! Esta bien! O está aburrido! Gracias por leer! ( aunque me gustaría mucho saber su opinión U ) 


	5. De compras para la cena

Hola! Hasta que por fin lo actualizo! XD! Perdón por la demora! bueno... gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**Dark Pam**: muchas gracias! Tu apoyo me servirá mucho! Espero que te agrade este capitulo!

**Tomoyuki Sasaki**: Que bien que te agrado! Espero que este también te guste! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**-ivekag-**: hola! Perdón por hacerte esperar. Gracias por todos tus reviews!

* * *

**Cap. anterior**

Cada una tomó direcciones diferentes. Keiko aun se encontraba un poco molesta por Hideki y Tomoka, pero estaba feliz de haberse hecho amiga de Sakuma. Se fue a las canchas de tennis, para esperar a Ryoma, e ir a casa.

'_Definitivamente, este fue un día muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo...'_

* * *

**You've Got Game?**

**Capítulo 4: De compras para la cena**

-Hola Keiko! Me da mucho verte! – una voz la hizo saltar.

-Eh? –volteó la cabeza y vio a una señora pasada de los 30.- Ah! Usted debe ser Ryuusaki sensei verdad?

Ryuusaki asintió con la cabeza. – Deseas hacer de una vez tu examen para tu ingreso al equipo?

-Por supuesto! – Respondió Keiko. –Espere un momento por favor! Me voy a cambiar.

Se fue corriendo hacia los camerinos. Cuando salió, traía puesto un short negro suelto que llegaba a la rodilla; y un polo blanco con cuello de camisa ( así como todos los polos de Tennis) con los bordes y el cuello de color negro.

-Lista!

- Bien Keiko, contra quién quieres jugar? – Preguntó Sumire.

-Quiero jugar contra Ryoma! – dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice

-Muy bien... Echizen! A la cancha C!

El partido iba a comenzar. Keiko sacó su raqueta negra y su gorra del mismo color de su mochila. Se hizo un moño con su cabello y se colocó la gorra. Mientras, Ryoma se encontraba jugando con una pelota.

-Inui, nos podrías dar un poco de información sobre Keiko? – preguntó Syusuke.

Sadaharu rebuscó en su libreta, fijó su vista en una página y comenzó a leer. – 'Kobayashi, Keiko: jugadora ambidiestra, mide 1.56 metros... (A/N: porsiacaso, ha pasado un año desde que Ryoma entró a Seigaku, por lo tanto, debería estar midiendo 1.60mts.! xD )

-Podemos pasar a la mejor parte por favor! – dijo Momo desesperado

-Ok..ok... a ver... Medidas:cintura: 65 cm... cadera...86cm...busto...-

-A eso no me refería, hentai! Pero que enfermo...- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo.

-Esta bien...a ver...ganó los torneos mas importantes de su país sin perder un solo partido. A participado también en campeonatos masculinos. Tiene la habilidad de copiar fácilmente la forma de juego de su contrincante y mejorarlo con tan solo verlo jugar, pero usualmente juega el estilo acrobático. Su jugada especial se llama 'Invisible Hit', pero no hay información disponible ya que nunca la ha usado en un partido oficial. Su entrenador en los Estado Unidos fue...Tadao Ryuusaki!

-Es familia de la entrenadora? – preguntó Taka-san inocentemente

-En realidad- dijo Inui- es su esposo...

-Vaya, debe sertodo un prodigio!

* * *

Los dos se encontraban cada uno en su lado de la cancha. Keiko hizo el primer servicio, Ryoma lo respondió fácilmente. Keiko también respondió. Él iba ganando, pero no por mucho. 

-Oye...- dijo Ryoma- juega enserio...

-Ya era hora!

Keiko incrementó su velocidad y su fuerza. Copiaba cada movimiento de Ryoma. Luego de un rato, el partido había acabado en un 7-6. Ryoma había perdido contra un chica! UNA CHICA! Todos estaban sorprendidos. No podía ser que una chica como Keiko tuviera esa fuerza!

-Buen juego Ryoma – Keiko le sonrió

-...mada mada dane...- le respondió sin siquiera mirarle.

En la frente de la chica se formaron miles de venitas, mientras se ponía roja de ira.

-...NO ME MADA MADA –NEES! (A/N: es eso una palabra! O.o)...

Todos estaban perplejos, hasta Ryoma. La joven de cabellos oscuros se dio media vuela y se dirigió a los camerinos enojada.

-Vaya Ryoma, parece que la hiciste enojar...- dijo Momo

-Parece! – Dijo Eiji irónicamente – es obvio, y también es obvio que va a entrar al equipo...!

* * *

Ryoma y Keiko acababan de llegar a su casa. Se fueron a cambiar y a darse un baño. Keiko entró a la cocina vestida con un pantalón negro suelto, con un poloceñido y una gorra negra, y se encontró con la madre de Ryoma. 

-Cariño- le dijo – Puedes ir a comprar unas cuantas cositas para la cena?

- Uh? A si! Claro!

-Muy bien! entonces, Ryoma! – se dirigió a su hijo quien estaba entrado a la cocina con un polo con cuello de camisa verde y unos jeans- acompáñala por favor...

Ryoma levantó una ceja y miró a su madre.

- Por que?

- Porque es peligroso que una señorita este andando sola a estas horas, y además porque es una orden!

Salieron de la casa juntos, sin decir nada. Llegaron rápido al supermercado, compraron lo necesario y salieron, cada uno cargando una bolsa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

- que pasa? – preguntó Ryoma volteando a ver que pasaba

-...mi...mi...MI PROGRAMA FAVORITO VA A EMPEZAR DENTRO DE 15 MINUTOS! T-T

Cogió a Ryoma de la mano y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. A medio camino comenzaron a caminar, ya cansados, pero sin soltarse. Sin querer habían entrelazado sus dedos. Y cada vez que alguien piropeaba a Keiko, inconscientemente Ryoma apretaba su mano, y Keiko sonreía.

Al llegar a la casa (aun tomados de las manos) entraron a la sala y se dieron con la sorpresa de que todo el equipo estaba allí. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre sus manos. Sonrojados, se soltaron inmediatamente.

-Um... voy a dejar las bolsas...-dijo Ryoma yéndose rápido a la cocina.

Keiko, lo miraba con una mirada de 'ni te atrevas a dejarme aquí sola...POR FAAVOR!'. Aun así, Ryoma se fue.

Los chicos posaron sus miradas en Keiko, todos (claro, excepto Tezuka y Kaoru) con sonrisas un poco sospechosas en sus caras.

- Hola chicos...jeje... que hacen por aquí?- preguntó la única chica del grupo

-Bueno, solo pasábamos para saludar, pero parece que estaban un poco ocupados...- dijo Fuji con una mirada pícara.

En eso, Keiko se dio cuenta de una cara nueva.

-Hola! Quién eres? – preguntó Keiko

-Soy Ann Tachibana. Mucho gusto! – dijo con una sonrisa – Nunca me hubiera imaginado a Ryoma con una novia...

-Vamos chicos! Ya paren!

Ryoma había regresado de la cocina y se unió al grupo. Keiko se paró y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- Ya regreso!

Los chicos seguían conversando tranquilamente el la sala, riendo e las tonterías de Momo y Eiji.

-NOOOOOOO! - gritaba Keiko mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y prendía el televisor.

-Qué pasa? Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Oishi

Ella volteó lentamente, su ojos derramaban ríos de lágrimas.

-Yo...yo...yo...me..p-perdí...MI PROGRAMA FAVORITOOO!

(Caída General-menos Tezuka)

-Fshhhhh... que estupidez...

* * *

Que les pareció? reviews por fiiiiiis! 


	6. La Nueva Integrante

Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso! Disculpen la demora!

natalia riddle: gracias por tu consejo! Espero que este capitulo te guste! Gracias!

Yami natasha: espero que te agrade este capitulo! Perdón por la demora (de nuevo). Gracias por leer mi fic!

-ivekag-: muchas gracias! Creo que me estoy volviendo un poco tardona...! gracias por todos tus reviews!

Dark Pam: que tal! Intenté hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo para que lo disfrutes mas!

* * *

**You've got Game?**

**Capitulo VII**

Era un mañana nublada y fría. 7:00 a.m., la mejor hora (N/A: no lo creo...) para cualquier joven en época escolar para levantarse y preparase para un día nuevo en la escuela. Bueno, menos para cierta chica de cabellos oscuros, quien dormía placidamente envuelta en unas cálidas sábanas.

-Keiko...levántate...-

- 5 minutos más mamá...- dijo mientras se volteaba.

- No soy tu madre! Y levántate de una buena vez!

- Ya no molestes madre... déjame dormir! Soy una niña en crecimiento..TENGO que dormir...

Cansado, Ryoma tiró fuertemente las sábanas que cubrían a Keiko, haciendo que ella se levantara rápidamente debido al choque de temperatura.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PERO QUE TE PASA! – le gritó molesta

- Cállate, me vas a dejar sordo. Cámbiate de una vez que ya estamos tarde. – al terminar la oración salió tranquilamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ryoma y Keiko estaban caminando hacía su escuela. El día estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover tarde o temprano.

- Brrrrrr... que frío! – dijo Keiko.

- Ya deja de quejarte. Eso te pasa por salir de casa sin el abrigo necesario...

- Para tu información, mi querido Ryoma, no es mi culpa que las faldas del uniforme sean tan cortas!

-Si..claro..échale la culpa al confeccionista por hacerlas cortas...- dijo Ryoma con un toque de sarcasmo.

La chica se llevó la mano a la barbilla, dandole un aspecto pensativo.

- Mmmmm... buena idea Ryoma... había pensado en eso...

* * *

El colegio ya estaba cerca, durante el camino restante, no intercambiaron palabra alguna. La caminata fue rápida, y en menos de 5 minutos se encontraban parados frente a la escuela. Se dirigieron a las canchas de tennis, donde los demás integrantes del equipo se encontraban.

-Titulares! Reúnanse! – la voz de Tezuka se oyó por todas las canchas.

Los titulares se reunieron rápidamente con Tezuka y la profesora Sumire, formando un circulo.

-Bien chicos, tengo un anuncio que hacer.- Dijo Sumire – Keiko! Acércate por favor.

La joven, un poco indecisa se acercó lentamente al grupo.

-Haré este anuncio corto. Ella es Kobayashi Keiko, y a partir de hoy, ella va a formar parte del equipo de tennis.

-Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros? – pregunto Momo.

-Keiko estará entrenando con ustedes los días lunes, miércoles y viernes. – le respondió Tezuka.

-De veras! Wow! – exclamó sorprendida Keiko.

-Mmm...y que hará los otros días? – Preguntó el jugador acrobático.

-Entrenará con el equipo de chicas. – respondió Sumire. – eso es todo. Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-YO! YO! – decía Keiko emocionada. – Tu! El de lentes! – dijo señalando a Sadaharu – Como haces para que nunca se te vean los ojos! Es eso acaso un tipo especial de lente? Cual es el truco! Anda dímelo! Y tu! Como es que siempre sonríes! No te cansas? O acaso tienes calambre que te impide cambiar de gesto!

(Caída general)

-Eto...- dijo Sumire con una graaaan gota de sudor – me refería a preguntas sobre el tennis. Pero bueno, Keiko me harías el favor de acompañarme?

Sumire y Keiko se dirigieron al vestuario de chicas, donde la profesora le entregó su uniforme, que consistía en un polo igual al de los chicos, solo que mas entallado, una falda blanca y la casaca característica de Seigaku.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, y Keiko aun no salía de los camerines. Sumire estaba cada vez mas _estresada._

-Keiko! Ya terminaste!

-Um...si... –se escuchaba desde atrás de la puerta.- Profesora, esta segura que esta falda es de mi talla?

-Si, estoy segurísima. Además, Sadaharu me dio tus medidas. – Respondío Sumire

_'Sadaharu? Como supo mis medias! Ni siquiera yo las se! Mm...creo que es mejor no preguntar...esto me asusta!'_

-Pero...creo que se equivocó en cuanto a la falda, es demasiado pequeña!

Sumire estaba dubitativa. Sadaharu le había dado las medias, era imposible que él se haya equivocado, Sadaharu y error definitivamente no van en la misma oración.

-Entonces podrías salir un momento para ver la falda?

-NOOOOOOOO! –gritó Keiko

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- Sumire soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-NOO! – la chica seguía rehusándose a salir del camerín.

-Qué está pasando aquí?

La profesora Sumire volteó para encontrarse con el frío buchou.

-Kobayashi! Sal de una vez! – le gritó

-ME REUSO!

Tezuka había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía. Era un hecho. Se podía ver una pequeña venita hinchada en su frente, sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

-SAL ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA CORRER TODO EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

Ese grito lo pudo haber escuchado hasta el más sordo. La puerta se abrió al instante, dejando ver a un joven completamente sonrojada, tapándose las piernas con sus manos.

Al entrar a las canchas, toda la atención se dirigió hacia la joven de cabellos largos. Las prácticas se paralizaron por un momento, hasta que Tezuka mandó a todos a estirar los músculos.

Los titulares estaban juntos en un grupo estirando, sin darse cuenta que todos los chicos espectadores se habían reunido detrás de ellos.

-Vaya, parece que cada vez más personas están viniendo a ver nuestra práctica.- dijo inocentemente Momoshiro.

-Momo, ellos no vienen por nosotros...- dijo Syuichiroh con una gota de sudor sobre su frente –

-Entonces?- preguntó curioso.

-Vienen a ver a Keiko...- Dijo Fuji, con su sonrisa de siempre.- y parece que necesitan un babero...

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, dándole un aire de molestia, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosa casi imperceptible.Se separó del grupo, intentando escapar del grupo de chicos 'babeadores', cosa que le resultó imposible, ellos la seguían por todas partes.

'_Malditos libidinosos...'_ pensaba Keiko con una venita saltante sobre su frente.

-Oigan ustedes – Dijo Ryoma – podrían dejar de interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento!

Los chicos miraron a Ryoma con caras asustadas y se marcharon inmediatamente. Keiko soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver al grupo irse corriendo y de nuevo se incorporó al grupo.

-Celoso de que estén viendo a tu chica Ryoma? – Le preguntó Fuji, tan calmado como siempre.

El pequeñín solo respondió con un 'Hn'.

* * *

Bueno! Aquí el capitulo seis! Espero que les haya gustado! Perdón por la demora! Por favor! Dejen sus reviews! 


End file.
